The Ability to Change
by Rowdypuff
Summary: A new school year begins with a bang featuring the following: 3 new triplet brothers (The Rowdyruff Boys), buckets of drama, dashes of humor and sarcasm, and a mysterious new Chemical X girl.


**_Chapter: Enemies to_** ** _Classmates_**

 ** _Rating:_** ** _T_**

 ** _Type: Chapter_** ** _Story_**

 ** _Notes_** ** _: First disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters, I just own the storyline._**

 ** _Also this is my second high school story- my other is on my other account. It was my first story on that account- I was like 12. But now I'm 15 so I'm gonna have another go at it. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review too if you don't mind, I love reading reviews._** **_Ha wordplay._**

 ** _This story is based on something Brick said in my other story about how he and_** **_Blossom met and how his brothers met her sisters_** ** _. It's pretty much a glorified high school story._** ** _Enjoyyyy_**.

 ** _PS: This will make sense later but I do not own any General Mills cereal brands. That is all._**

 ** _Or Quaker Oats. That is all._**

* * *

 _Here we go again._ Blossom thought as she and her sisters floated into the air to meet their counterparts. She glared at the one in the middle, Brick. _More like Brick-head._ She cleared her throat and spoke, "Are we really doing this?"

"Yeah," Buttercup snorted, "I have things to do. But if you insist..." She cracked her knuckles and lunged at the Rowdyruff one on the left, Butch. She flipped him over and threw him into the pavement about 600 feet below. Let the fight begin.

At the same time Blossom shot laser eyes at her counterpart, making the red-eyed teenager dodge. He shot them back, and she barely dodged it, although it did cut off some of her hair.

Her jaw dropped and Brick smirked at her reaction. He shot her again but this time she reacted quicker, freezing the laser beam before it hit her, inches away from her face. She let it ,the now icicle, drop and flew at him, growling. As she did, Brick dodged and grabbed her feet, slamming Blossom into a building.

While all that was happening Bubbles and Boomer were staring at each other, looking as if they had no idea what to do, or as if they didn't want to fight. They stood there for a while at odds, daring the other to strike.

At that moment what could only be Blossom's frozen laser beam dropped onto Boomer's head. Thinking it was from Bubbles he was surprised and decided to fight. He flew towards her leaving a blue mark behind him. He grabbed her hair, catching her off guard, and threw her into a fire hydrant. To stop herself from crashing face first she flipped and landed on the fire hydrant on her feet.

Buttercup looked down at the pile of pavement, waiting for Butch to reimerge and continue their brawl. What she didn't know was that under the rubble Butch had dug himself out only to attack Buttercup from behind. With a pipe he hit her in the head hard, propelling her into the sky like a rocket.

Butch smirked and twirled the pipe in his hands and snickered at what he had done, admiring his work. Just as he was about to fly to his brothers to aid them on their own separate battles, he heard a distant noise from above and before he knew what happened Buttercup shoved him deep through the ground and all the way into a statue in the park. At least 15 miles away from her starting point, perhaps a new personal record.

Butch was obviously hurt because he struggled to get up and despite the way his Chemical X DNA usually immediately healed his wounds he had scratch marks and held his arm as if it were broken.

"Let's bail on these sissies." Brick said. He and Boomer looked just as injured as Butch. "You _girls_ can't even destroy us right." He scoffed. With that him and his brothers flew off, Butch sticking his tongue out as he did.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and flew over to Blossom, scoffing as she did so, " _They_ started the fight, _they_ wussed out, and _they_ called us sissies. Does that make sense to you?" She crossed her arms.

Bubbles pouted while fixing her hair, "Yeah, it was sort of sudden, we haven't fought them in weeks."

Nodding with them and thinking hard Blossom agreed, "And a week before school starts." Starting on her way home, Buttercup and Bubbles followed.

"Don't remind me." Buttercup groaned as they flew home.

"Have you collected what I have requested of you?" Mojo Jojo was standing as tall as he could in front of his 6 feet sons, himself at a whopping 4'8.

They were inside his home on top of the volcano, specifically inside of his lab. He looked at the boys expectantly.

Brick grunted and looked the other way, obviously annoyed he couldn't complete his assignment. "I didn't." He said under his breath.

"Neither did I." Butch added, unlike Brick he didn't look annoyed at himself, he looked as if he could care less.

Boomer was about to speak up, about to answer but before he could, Mojo expressed his anger. "How has this situation precidented itself? I have simply asked you to do one thing, to collect one piece of DNA from the _Powerpuff Girls_. You, my pupils have been sitting on your butts all these years and the one moment I require your assistance you are unable to help?

I am beginning to think you require discipline and obedience, and obedience and discipline, but how can I teach you such things when you refuse to listen? Refusing to listen is why I cannot teach you these simple things. Where do young adults around your age range go to learn such things? Not the matter, I will find out but as of this moment you are all failures. Each and every one of you." By the time Mojo finished speaking Butch had already went to the living room.

Boomer, however, opened his palm to Mojo and revealed clumps of blonde hair, "Actually, I did it."

Both Brick and Mojo looked surprised. "You did?" Brick narrowed his eyes at Boomer, obviously not believing his younger dim-witted brother completed the mission. "Probably just your hair."

Mojo took hold of the hair in his gloved paws and studied it, after a few awkward seconds of silence he spoke, "Not likely," he finally answered, "The Blue One's hair is rougher and less gelled than this, and this hair appears to been have pulled in some sort of pulling motion. Perhaps yanking or tugging. Tugging or yanking. Maybe a bit of lugging. Tugging- perhaps yanking. How about a little tug, 1/4 yank and 1/2 part lug. Or maybe a bit of yank 1/4 lug and 1/2 tug. Anything is possible."

By the time Mojo finished, Brick had left the room in annoyance. Boomer had stayed, wondering if it could've been 1/2 yank, 1/4 lug, and a little tug. "That's true. I mean-"

"WAIT!" Mojo suddenly screeched, interrupting Boomer. He took a deep whiff of the hair, finally deciding how it was pulled in a pulling motion, "1/5 snatched, 3/5 tugged, and 1/5 yanked." He smiled at finally finding the answer, and Boomer smiled back.

"If that's all I'll just-"

Mojo stopped him before he could join his brothers up stairs, "Now the only thing I need to decipher is what place you are able to learn discipline, respect, and obedience. It is on the tip of my tongue, too. I'm pretty sure it's 5/8 discipline, 1/8 obedience, and 1/4 respect... or is it the other way around..?"

Boomer stopped him before he could get into it, "A place to learn things?"

"Yes correct. You are correct young man, you cannot be more correct. Unless you were, I don know..: _correct._ The answer in which you have given me does not help my predicament at all. Useless boy. With a useless brain. If only there were some place where you could go to learn _basic_ things. Perhaps the same place you'd go to learn discipline, obedience, and respect. A place like that. Perhaps called something with a small amount of letters, perhaps 5-7. Something that starts with an S and contains 2 vowels. What would something like that be called? A place where adults are taught to teach other kids around your age. With not only useless brains but useless _minds._ What would such a place be called?"

"School?" Boomer asked. Feeling a little bit as if he was playing a game with both Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune. Maybe 9/16 Jeopardy and 7/16 Wheel of Fortune.

Mojo looked relieved to finally know the answer, "Yes! _Schul._ You and your useless-brained brothers should go to that. Do something other than sit and waste the money I earn with inventions. You will start this schul very soon, I will see to it. Seeing to it that you start schul very soon. Not only will I see to it, _very_ closely you _will_ start schul, and you will start it hard. So hard that all the other useless-brained simpletons starting school will _cry._ Crying with the mark of stupidity inside each and every one of their tears."

By that time Boomer had snuck up the stairs, leaving Mojo babbling to himself. Little did he know Mojo JoJo would indeed see to their beginning of "shul".

* * *

 ** _Blossom-_**

 ** _8/28/17 7:15 AM_**

First day of sophomore year. Who wouldn't be excited? Last year was the easy awkward transition into high school, now it was finally time for the hard version.

I had been waiting for school to start for not one, but _two_ months. It was crazy! Almost as long as the Phineas and Ferb summers.

The Professor looked at us over his newspaper while we ate our cereal. Buttercup looked half asleep, and shoveled spoonful after spoonful of Cap'n Crunch into her mouth.

Bubbles was writing vigorously on a piece of lined paper she was obviously working last minute on her summer reading while eating Cookie Crisp.

I was being sensible and eating healthy cereal. Raisin Bran. What else? Anyway the Professor looked over the newspaper and eyed us. "Your first day of 10th grade." He sniffed, setting his newspaper down, looking as if he were about to cry, "I remember when you girls were first created.."

Buttercup groaned, although it came out muffled because of the food in her mouth. "Not this again." She was so rude. He was our father! It is Buttercup though, even though she acted like that you just knew she still deep down cared.

".. you girls grew up so fast! Soon enough you'll be going to college, a-and getting your masters degree-! I'm just so proud."

Bubbles set down her pencil and smiled at the Professor, "Oh, Professor! This year will be just like any other." She slid the paper and pencil into the bag and got up from her chair at the table.

"Plus, this year I'm part of the welcoming committee. It's only for the nicest people in student council you know." I have to admit what I said sounded a bit like I was bragging but it was true. Today after homeroom I'm introducing 3 new kids to the school and giving them a tour, triplets actually.

"Wow," Buttercup sarcastically exclaimed as she got up, "Now you're a tour-guide nerd! Congratulations on the promotion." She placed her bowl in the sink and put on her backpack. It wasn't like I was surprised by her attitude, she's been like that as long as I can remember.

I frowned at her and joined Bubbles and Buttercup at the door. "I think you should be happy for me, I'm one step closer to becoming student council president." She was about to say something but I had something else to add. "I don't take my advice from people who didn't do their summer reading." I flew out the door, and my sisters followed closely.

"It's not due today." Buttercup scoffed. She had all summer and all she did was write her name on the paper. Not even her full name, she just put BC.

Soon enough school was in sight and the three of us landed. I had on a plaid mini skirt and a white dress shirt tucked in. Buttercup had ripped jeans and a black t shirt with rips in the back. Bubbles was wearing a blue and yellow sun dress.

"Have a good day girls, I have to stay in the office for the first 10 minutes to wait for the new kids. But Bubs I'll see you at lunch." I gave her a hug, but Buttercup was already down the hall.

Not like I was surprised. It was hard for anyone to get her to listen to them.

 ** _8/28/17 7:45_**

Whoever the new kids were they were late. Mindy, the president of student council, had told me they would come to the office. But I was at the office, 10 minutes after homeroom so it wasn't crowded in halls, and they weren't here.

Okay Blossom. I'm gonna have to go up to Pam.

Pam was the secretary who hated everyone in the school. Except Bubbles. But everyone liked Bubbles so that didn't matter. Pam was the devil incarnate. It said that on her name tag, her words not mine.

"Pammmmm." I smiled awkwardly at her. She glared at me from over her papers and crinkled her nose.

"Do you need something?"

I cleared my throat and tucked some hair behind my ear. Usually I was so good with public speaking but Pam just had that attitude you know? "Actually, yeah. Well you see, I'm part of the student council welcoming committee-" she rolled her eyes, "-and I was supposed to pick 3 new kids up and give them a tour and take them to 2nd period. Do you, by any chance, know where they are?"

She pointed behind me and standing there were the Rowdyruff Boys.

My jaw dropped. My eyes widened. My body tensed.

I didn't know whether I should attack, introduce myself, or call for my sisters. For the first time in forever I was speechless.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle." Brick said. He and his brothers looked just as surprised as I was. I clenched my jaw.

More like evil monkey's supervillain son.

 ** _8/28/17 8:25_**

"... and finally this is the second gym, where most indoor games are played. For instance tennis, mini golf, floor hockey, etc." They were planning something. I kept looking at them, expecting a sudden barrage of laser beams or just something annoying and gross.

Brick looked the same way at me- kind of an untrustworthy glare that made my skin crawl. Butch kept checking out girls that passed by and he had only paid attention when I was going through sports. Boomer was a whole different story. He was quiet. Just staring at his shoes blankly.

"That's all, any questions?"

Brick had this evil glare in his eyes. I narrowed mine at him. They were _so_ planning something. "When's lunch?"

"Depends on your schedule." I looked at the last two, expecting a question but neither said anything. "Okay so now I'll take you to your next class. Right now it's 8:45 so it's second period. Butch, let me see your schedule."

When I checked he was in room B302. That sounded familiar. "Follow me." I said.

Boomer's class was the one next to Butch's so I dropped them both off there.

Brick passed me my schedule before I had to ask. I bet the paper was soaked in poison so that when I got it- nope it's regular paper. When I checked his schedule I noticed we had a few of the same classes and that I was leading him to my next class.

"Well, uh, congratulations. You got some of the same classes as me and I take mostly AP. H-how did that happen?"

We started on our way to class and he spoke, "We enrolled in school a week ago believe it or not because of Mojo. And we had to take a test and I'm the only one who studied." _Or cheated._

They were definitely planning something. I glared at him hard hoping a hole would burn straight through his head.

"-I know what you're thinking." About the hole in his head? He was _my_ counterpart. How did I not have that power? "What are they planning? When's the fight? Where did Brick get his sexy new hat? I mean Brick's so sexy, he's just-"

"No, not really." How close are we to the room? I felt like I was losing brain cells just talking to him. Okay not far.

He cleared his throat and put his hands in his red hoodie. The one he was wearing while it was 85 degrees outside. "Well we aren't planning anything. Just looking to learn and socialize. That's not a crime is it, Bloss?"

"We're here." He smiled and went in. I sighed and followed. Unfortunately he was right.

But he's gonna do something bad and when he does I'll be ready.

* * *

 ** _Buttercup-_**

 ** _8/28/17 8:40_**

What the _fuck!_ Butch just walked into my class! "Mr Petty!" I yelled to warn him. I shot laser eyes at Butch and hit that sorry bitch in the stomach before he could hurt any of my classmates. It was the first day of school and he just now decided to attack. Why couldn't he attack last year during finals?

"Buttercup!" Mr Petty was about to say something but I ignored it. This was too important.

I flew at Butch and grabbed his collar, shoving him against the wall. "Coming to _my school_ to _my class._ You have some nerve Butch JoJo!"

Surprisingly he laughed, instead of fighting back. The best he could laugh with my hands on his shirt closing off his circulation. "I like my girls feisty." Did he just-... he _did._

Butch winked at me!

"Miss Utonium! Let that young man go this instant!" Excuse me? Right here was a super powered villain and he just wanted me to let him go? Does he not know how fast Butch could wipe them out, without even trying? The first time Butch and I fought he almost killed _me_ with a fart.

" _But-!"_

He shook his head at me. "No buts. Put him down and return to your desk."

Unfortunately, I can't flip a teacher the first day of school. Sighing, I looked at Butch. Sure he was shoved against the wall but he still had that annoying smug look on his face that made me want to punch it till his new colors were black and dark purple.

I placed him down and flew over to my seat, plopping down angrily. I wanted to skin that smug little rat with a rusty shiv. If that was possible. Was it? That really makes me think.

Mr Petty let Butch pick a seat anywhere in the room and he chose the one right on my left. He just loved to torture me.

Class resumed and it was about 5 minutes till the bell anyway. Butch kept trying to talk to me. He was talking, yeah, but I had just learned how to block people out completely. I'm telling you practice makes perfect.

He poked my shoulder a few times. "Hey _buddy._ " Nope, not gonna talk to him at all. Not even acknowledge him. I stared straight ahead not even bothering to look at him.

"Ignoring me, huh? That's a little harsh considering you left a Butch-sized dent in the wall over there." Feeling _nothing_ right now. Just keep staring and sooner or later- **_Briiiing~_**

Oh, thank God. The bell rang. As soon as it did I was out the door with that familiar green slash behind me. Right now I was headed to the gym for Practice. Mitch and a couple of my friends were on the football team so I had this dare to join the cheerleading team. Long story short I'm the captain- blah blah.

Practice had to be my favorite period of the day.

 ** _Butch-_**

 ** _9:45_**

I had to admit when I saw the Green Powderpuff in the room I was shocked, I was just as surprised as her.

But when she pushed me against the wall and looked at me like she was gonna splatter my blood I was worried for a sec. But I've watched my fair share of high school movies and when a girl acts like that she likes you.

The whole period was me trying to get her attention and make her smile and talk to me. But no- nothing from the wicked witch of the west. All I want is attention.

Right now was my free period- I had nothing. But I heard there were football tryouts in the gym. So after asking like 50 people where the gym was I finally found my way. Even though I was 10 minutes late I made it.

And the first person I see? _Buttercup._ She was talking to some kids. A brown haired guy in a uniform, two twins in uniform, and one last kid who looked like a nerd.

To my surprise she was in a uniform that was a short skirt and a crop top. For someone who usually wore baggy pants and ripped jeans she had amazing, knock out legs.

I'm gonna be honest and admit I stared for a little. The brown haired one said something and Buttercup laughed.

She should smile more. She had dimples. I have _never_ seen that Powderpuff smile before and I had to admit it wasn't bad. She looked good, she really did. Almost _normal._

Suddenly there was a booming voice right next to me. "Do you need something, soldier?!" _I swear to **God**! What kinda-! _You can't just go yelling at people the fuck. I could've had a heart attack or burst an aneurysm. But no, please just scream into my ear drum making me close to deaf. Okay, calm down Butch. Remember your breathing exercises.

After I had jumped a few feet in the air I glared at him, what seemed to be the Coach, "Yeah I was wondering if I could try out for football. Seems cool." I made it seem like no biggie, but it was a very big deal. Whether or not I made it would determine my school experience. Again, I've watched my fair share of high school movies.

 _"Soldier, you're a little late on that! Tryouts were in the summer, soldier! Next year, bud!"_ He pretty much screamed in my ear and at the last sentence he put a huge bulking hand onto my shoulder and almost shoved me face first into the ground.

If I'm not gonna be in football I didn't have anything else to do for free period. Maybe I could look into nap time at the library.

Then I saw Buttercup and her friends. And her cheerleading outfit. _Mmm._ _Cheerleaders._ "Can I be a cheerleader?"

The coach was speechless for a second but shrugged and pointed at Buttercup. "Gonna have to speak to the cheerleading captain." To my surprise he didn't scream at me. I was about to walk towards her but his huge, bear like hands grabbed onto my shoulder and spun me to face him.

"What the-"

"Kid, you don't want to do that. The cheerleading Captain, Buttercup, she'll tear you to skimpy shreds. Take my advice: just be the waterboy for the football team, wimp."

I rose my eyebrows. Was she that tough? I shook my head at the Coach, "No," I said confidently, "Once I set my eyes on something, I'll do whatever it takes to have it."

With that I walked off towards Buttercup. She needs a nickname cause I'm getting tired using her full name. Maybe B-Cup. She was definitely not a B. Perhaps C, she could look D with the right bra. Maybe BCP. No even shorter. BC!

She saw me coming before I got there. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at me. I would've been intimidated but she was wearing pom poms and her hair was fully down for the first time I'd ever seen it like that. BC was hot, not scary. Or maybe both?

"Look who it is: my favorite cheerleader! BC." I gave her a fake smile and she seemed unfazed by the nickname.

"Do you need something or do you just live to annoy me?" Technically I _live_ and was _created_ just to destroy her. So she should count herself pretty special.

I smiled even wider, ignoring her comment. "Can I join the cheerleading team?" Since she was for sure gonna say no I had already had an argument planned for when she did. Most of it was this: _That's discrimination! That is not what MJK wanted for this country! That's what Trump said but what did I?_

Things like that prepared me for anything that came out of her mouth. Except what really did.

"Sure." I almost fell over in my non existent chair. She smirked at my reaction, "You're gonna have to try out like every other _girl_ on the team."

Buttercup and her group of friends started practice and I stood there shocked.

Well I'll be a Monkey's Son.

* * *

 ** _Bubbles-_**

 ** _8/28/17_** ** _8:42_**

 _Huh. Weird._ I'd been told by my sources that the new kids were hot bad boys. Now that I know exactly what they meant I wish they'd been more specific.

It was very sudden.

Right now I was in Home Ec. We were just going through rules and regulations for the class because it _was_ the first day of school I wasn't expecting to use the oven.

Ms Holden looked at Boomer up and down. She was pretty young to be a teacher. I was wondering why Boomer was in the class. Every student got to pick 3 classes on their own, so I wondered why Boomer picked Home Ec.

Every eye was on Boomer, mostly because the class was full of single, hormonal girls. Not like I was one of them- I was watching him because he's a troublemaker and he wasn't going to do a thing on my watch.

"You must be Boomer, eh? I'm Ms Holden, please take a seat anywhere you please." There were a lot of empty seats in the class because not many people thought that Home Ec was a worthy skill to have.

Boomer looked at his feet as he walked, not making eye contact with anyone, including me. He sat in the seat in front of me.

That was kind of cold. He didn't even give me one look.

I knew we were enemies but I found it a little rude. I had always thought that Boomer and I were sort've friends.

"So once you get those papers signed you'll be able to use the ovens. Those of you who were in my class last year can bake however, I still have your permission slips from last year. If you weren't you can pair up with someone who was and assist them. Today I want to taste your best chocolate chip cookies. You have until a quarter before bell. That's 30 minutes. Go."

She sat at her desk and observed us while everyone else looked for ingredients. First would be butter and sugar. Both in fridge. Flour, brown sugar, and chocolate in the cupboards. Before I could get everything I needed I glanced at Boomer. He was awkwardly looking around, unsure what to do.

"Uh, hi Boomer." Was he gonna attack? Were his brothers busy attacking my sisters? Was his shy body language a disguise?

"Hey Bubbles." He was still looking down. Why wouldn't he look at me? Ooh he probably had a chip in his brain that if he saw me he'd go ballistic. Seems about right.

"Do you want to be my partner?" I asked him," I make a pretty mean chocolate chip cookie." I giggled. He didn't respond.

I picked up the Flour and handed it to him. He looked reluctant but he still took it and nodded. "Sure.."

 ** _9:07_**

"Ovens off!" Ms Holden said. Boomer opened the oven. Woah was he gonna-.

 _"Boomer!"_ I yelled, stopping him before he took the cookies without an oven mitt. I showed him how to do it. Grabbing the oven mitt I took the cookie sheet and placed the cookies on the cooling rack.

Yup. That's just how I do. Cooking and baking like a pro. Boomer sniffed them. "They smell good.." He mumbled it under his breath if it wasn't for my super hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

It was my special recipe, I mean I don't want to brag or anything but it was pretty good. Once the cookies cooled down I stacked them up on a plate. Looking good Bubs. I took off my apron and set it down, turned off the oven, and wiped down the countertop. Just as Ms Holden walked around.

I smiled and gave a thumbs up to Boomer. He smiled back, but then he looked back at his feet and frowned. What's his deal?

Ms Holden tried all the cookies everyone made and said she'd give her ruling the next day. She gave us the rest of class to get ready for the bell. Boomer was immediately going to go back to his desk but before he did, I called out to him. "Boomer, hey, wait." He started at me expectantly and suddenly _I_ was the one staring at my feet.

"Yes?"

What, was this an interrogation all of a sudden? Geez. "Would you like me to show you to your next class?" He nodded and handed me his schedule. Huh. For another one of his electives he chose theater. Which was weird because he was quiet.

He had it with me so I would help him out, and watch him while I was at that. Speaking of classes he had pretty much the same schedule as me. I furrowed my eyebrows and handed the sheet of paper back. "After the bell rings just follow me and I'll take you to our next class." He didn't answer, he seemed to be thinking about it. Why was he so quiet? "Sound good?"

Instead of verbally agreeing he nodded and turned back to his desk. If he wouldn't talk there was no way I could force him.

Well, actually..

 _No._ There was no way I could force him.

 ** _Boomer-_**

 ** _8/28/17 9:53_**

Bubbles was scary. So were her sisters. Usually we fight for about an hour or two then we're done. No talking, no planning, just fighting.

That I can do. But now I have to _talk_ to her and _walk_ with her. It's just too much.

She walked me through the hallways of the school. I'm gonna be honest and say that I don't even know the _name_ of this school. How the heck am I supposed to remember where everything is?

I don't even know how to get around the town, I just follow my brothers around. If I'm alone I fly high into the sky and use my eyes to see where I need to go.

That method doesn't work in the school though. There are ceilings. Unfortunately.

Right now Bubbles was next to me, she had shown me to this huge auditorium in the school. 80% chance I wasn't gonna remember where the heck it is.

We were sitting in the seats in front of the stage, which was huge may I add. "What made you choose Theater?"

Oh no. There Bubbles goes talking again. Any wrong answer or slip up and she'll tear me apart. No pressure though. I mumbled an answer under my breath. "I thought it'd be cool." Then I looked back at my feet.

The other night I had this nightmare that I was laser-eyed into my own eyes so dream-me was cursed to only see things with a red tint. I know it's not worse than being blind but hear me out:

How would you know if things were really red or just in the red tint? Anyway I haven't been able to look anyone in the eye for a few days. Especially Brick.

"Sounds like a reasonably made reason." Bubbles said. She looked uncomfortable waiting for the teacher. The real reason I had chosen theater was because when we were picking our classes online Brick had told me it taught you how to cheat professionally on tests, or as everyone calls it how to theat. So after I had learned what it really meant it didn't really have space to change.

All of a sudden there was a grown man in front of me. He had just jumped in front of where I was sitting. I'm gonna be honest and say part of me let out a high pitched yelp. Yup, I said it. Thank God my brothers weren't here. "Who are you?" He moved his face in front of mine to look me in the eye.

Ujdrjvshh. God no. He's gonna-! Red _tint_! I looked at my feet and spoke. "Uh, I'm new I'm Boomer."

"Hello NewI'mBoomer, nice to make acquaintance." He shook my hand and gave a huge smile. Next to me Bubbles laughed and a few other people in the seats laughed too. There were about 20 other people not including me and Bubbles. "I'm Mr Woloski." He was big and fat and he had a beard. Like Santa. I bet he is.

"Mr Woloski has us do 3 plays a year. Last year we did Wizard of Oz, Hairspray, and the first season of _Friends._ " Bubbles said. God she was so intimidating. I nodded along with what they were saying, even though most of it went out the other ear.

"And every year Bubbles is the female lead. I'm telling you she was the most convincing blonde Dorothy." She smiled. Oh wow. Bubbles has a very nice smile. And she has a few teeth growing in her gums but in a good way that's cute. She looked like a mini vampire. I bet she was. "Okay, class. For the Fall play we're doing Forgetting Sarah Marshall." Some students awkwardly clapped, but it wasn't enough for an applause. "Scripts are being passed out by Lainey, auditions are now."

Nice way to start the class.

 ** _8/28/17 10:20_**

By the time auditions had finished I was kind of tired of hearing quotes from the play. Mr Woloski explained that he was going to put up a list of who was who by tomorrow or Wednesday. For the rest of class Bubbles and I spoke. Well more like she spoke and I listened and mumbled agreements, some of her friends joined in the talk too. One of them was a boy named Austin, who apparently had an older brother who was a senior- so that made him cool apparently. Then there was a girl wearing what could only be a uniform. She had been puffy hair and a lisp. Her name was Tasha and she was the principal's daughter. Then there was Mindy who was kinda hot.

I listened to their conversation until the bell rang.

"Follow me to our next class?" Bubbles asked me as people already began to speed walk out the room.

I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 ** _Utonium House_**

 ** _8/28/17 5:10 PM_**

Blossom paced inside their home, in front of both her sisters. Buttercup lay on the couch playing with the rubber bands on her arm and Bubbles sat in the carpet on her phone.

"Girls." Blossom finally said, stopping in front of the TV. Bubbles looked up while Buttercup continued not listening. "I don't know if you're aware but- brace yourselves-" She took a breath,"-The Rowdyruff Boys-"

"Go to our school." Bubbles finished. To Blossom's surprise Bubbles had a smile on her face. "Isn't it great?"

The Pink Puff looked speechless at her younger sister, completely taken aback. "Are you crazy? It's _not_ good. They're probably planning something horrible..."

"Yeah," Buttercup spoke up," They could be planning to get a _C_ in History, they could be planning to walk on the _left_ side of the hallway- or God forbid: forget their homework at home." She gasped sarcastically at the end, wearing an amused smirk.

Blossom, however, looked less amused. "I'm glad you think this is funny- this is _serious._ What if they're trying to gain our peers trust to turn them against us?"

"What if they actually want to change?" Bubbles asked. "I believe anyone can change- so why not give them a chance? We can't force them to leave - all we can do is keep a close eye on them."

Blossom's jaw tightened, and she looked frustrated. Usually Buttercup argued with her and questioned her decisions, but now Bubbles was. "I guess we can- but one slip up and-"

"-they're history." Buttercup finished. Blossom and Buttercup each nodded at each other, silently agreeing. They both walked away, going to their separate rooms.

Bubbles however sat there on the couh, sighing. It might've been an unpopular opinion but she believed that every person, good or evil, all had the ability to change. She believed Boomer had that chance, and she would do her best to help him onto the good side.

* * *

 ** _Notes: Hope you enjoy. Going to try to make a pattern with the publishing of chapters. Hope you enjoy._**


End file.
